crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skitnies
Welcome, , to Crysis Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the '''Ceph Grunt Commander page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. *'Please , if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. *'''Questions? You can ask at the Forum or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the wiki's main talk page! *'The policies' are some simple rules to abide by when editing here. Give them a read over to make sure you're editing well! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ::-- Thumps4DaZomb (Talk) 05:15, November 2, 2012 Proposition Hi Skitnies. I know you haven't edited here much, but I've looked through your contributions and they seem pretty good. I don't know how knowlegeable you are when it comes to Wikia wikis, but based on your cumulative editcount of 1,700 Wikia-wide, I'm lead to believe you are at least somewhat so. Anyway, I want to ask you if you'd like to become an administrator for this wiki. Let me explain a bit. I got really into Crysis when I got Crysis 2 last year, and at that point I had already been highly involved at the Call of Duty Wiki (I am still an administrator there and I frequent that site). I made numerous, numerous changes to this website after I adopted it in August of 2011. Generally speaking, I put enough work into this wiki to spike its view count from 500 page views a day to around 10,000. Now, I'm telling you this because I don't really have a lot of time to edit the wiki lately. It's kind of something that requires you check every little change, because there isn't a community of users that knows what they're doing. For the most part it has been just me the whole time. While I would certainly like to make the wiki as best as it can be, I just don't have the time as of late to do all the research for Crysis 3, as well as finish all the work I had planned out for Crysis 2. If you want to be an administrator, just tell me, and I'll give you the run-down of basically how to do it (if you want that). I'll still be a bureaucrat, so if things get out of hand, I'll be in close contact to help out. I just can't stand not being able to edit this site that I hand-raised as much as I want to because of time constraints, and I would really like to see someone help out and keep it up to date. Just let me know what you think when you get this message and we'll talk on the or something. Joe Copp 05:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. Joe Copp 02:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC)